


Fire In Your Veins

by orphan_account



Series: Random Babblings [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bad Attempts At Seduction, But Nothing Horrible, Fights, Fluff, I Will Never Not Blame The Alcohol, I wanted to write smut okay, If You Squint - Freeform, In hindsight was not the best song, Jealous Gabriel, M/M, Oil Gland Kink, Possessive Behavior, Urgent by Foreigner, Voyeurism, Wing Kink, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bar was warm, smelled of sweat and alcohol and faint traces of different perfumes, and empty for the most part. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <strike>Don't really have to read the first part but it might help some</strike></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire In Your Veins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Rachel--might not be what you wanted, darling , but it's what I wrote. Everyone else I'm still in search of my muse so I apologize. So I fixed it! If I missed anything just point it out :)

They were hunting. 

Well, Cas and Dean were hunting.

Sam was going through his scripted motions like a robot but not like the kind you saw on those movies or shows that depicted advanced A.I. , the primitive kind, the ones in car factories.

He was in some town he didn’t know the name of, didn’t bother to look it up because they would be gone tomorrow. Specifically, he was on the streets tracking a blood trail. He was alone and the air smelled like it was about to snow. That crisp clean smell that seemed to offer a fresh start. He’d like of one those right now. In addition, some alcohol. And pistachio ice cream. His mind tugged sharply and he felt as one of those precious strands that linked him to the only living archangel snap, brittle and lifeless. Before he could examine the bond or even barely look at it, the person (or whatever it was) who had been losing the blood he was following was right in front of him. Wildly gazing at him, as if he was food. Maybe he was. Most definitely he was. Because really, there was too few things they hunted that didn’t want to ingest some body part or fluid. It was really disgusting, if Sam thought about it.

The creature vaulted itself onto Sam and the hidden poisoned knife slid into flesh like planned out precision. Its face was an image of betrayal and panic. A fleeting thought wanted to ask why the creature had expected any other outcome. The sound never stopped being sickening to Sam as the dead weight slumped against his shoulder and he moved out of its way, the body slipping free of the knife and falling lifelessly to the ground. The face of the- he couldn’t remember what it was called- now expressionless. Void of all emotion. He stared down at it and couldn’t help but notice how he’d seen that look four days ago in the bunker.

When he’d kissed Gabriel.

He still hadn’t told Dean and fuck, if he hadn’t really told himself. The kiss had been anything but emotionless, it had been all violence and misunderstanding and anger and the beginning of another ideal Sam hadn’t dealt with in awhile but then the Trickster pushed him away and when Sam had seen that empty look, he’d felt sick. Like he’d wronged Gabriel. Then the archangel was gone before he could make a move to apologize. 

He hadn’t read the signs wrong, he knew that much. He could feel that little gleam, that small string attached to his and Gabriel’s mind; he could feel it trying to build itself. It had succeeded minutely; it was more like a cord now, a rope that he could tug on without fear of it snapping because of its fragility. However, for the last four days, he could feel it slowly being unbraided and no matter how tight he would try holding onto it, it was still unraveling and Gabriel wasn’t answering any calls. 

Dean came around the corner, entering the alley and spying the dead- he still couldn’t remember what it was-creature. He grinned and clasped Sam’s shoulder “Another one bites the dust.” he said brightly and Sam noted that Cas was standing at the entrance of the alley, looking quite ruffled and his hands were blood-slicked along with Dean’s jacket. Vampires. It was a nest. Was being the key word. He nodded to his brother and started walking away from the body, heading for the Impala.

“Sam!” 

He paused and looked back at his brother, he felt drained and guilty and it was all Gabriel’s fault. Again. “Yeah?”

“You’ve been in a rut for days, you’ve barely talked and you look like you‘re constantly gunna fall over, Sam, what’s up?” his brother asked, coming to stand next to him, the neon lights of a club casting shadows on Dean’s face and he said nothing to placate his brother. Cas joined them, giving Sam a stare that somehow doubled the guilt in Sam’s stomach. “Are you alright, Sam?” the angel asked and Sam turned to look at him. 

“Define ‘alright’” he asked, quite serious, knowing the angel would answer him if he was or not. Dean sent Cas a glare when he opened his mouth and the angel closed it, frowning at the both of them.

“Sam.” 

Sam blinked at his brother and weighed his options. They wouldn’t believe him. Worse, they would think he had hallucinated it all. Maybe he had, another strand slipped away from his mind and his whole body started to ache. “Gabriel.”

His brother cocked his head and raised his eyebrows in that signature look of disbelief and skepticism while Cas just continued his stare. Sam couldn’t help but notice the way he’d said the name hopefully. As if he’d appear again. Like a prayer had been uttered, as if a whole being would come at his disposal, like a joke. The gleam started flickering. He felt his own anger flare, this wasn’t his fault. 

When neither brother nor angel asked a question or demanded an explanation, he turned and walked away. Bypassing the Impala completely and heading for the nearest bar. The night was cold and it seemed to slice into the spaces and rips in his jacket making him shiver against the chilled wind.

The town itself was empty. Vacant, lonely, and almost resembling Sam’s mind now. There was no clouds but the moon was faint. A dull drowned out silver that didn’t have the ability to illuminate anything. Stars dotted a deep blue sky and Sam caught himself wondering if that’s maybe what angels looked like. Bright, vibrant, and lethal if one were to try to touch. He stayed there for a while, in the middle of the sidewalk, just staring and thinking about ….everything, really.

About his mother. Inevitably, about his father. Dean. Dean and Cas.

That brought a quirk to his lips and his gaze was thrown to the sidewalk as he shook his head, his brother assumed he was blind. Honestly, even strangers knew that there was some explosive chemistry between the two. Even Gabriel had pointed out- He sighed. Everything that had happened to him, the lives he’d cost and the lives he’d saved. The numbers were too imbalanced. Hell, everything was. He was Satan’s vessel, for fuck’s sake! As if he could amount to something good. Something an Archangel deserved. He considered letting go of the threads but he couldn’t. He just couldn’t. 

The bar was warm, smelled of sweat and alcohol and faint traces of different perfumes, and empty for the most part. Sam sat down on a stool and waited for the bartender, twirling a spare napkin around with his index finger and literally, grasping at the straws in his mind. But they were getting harder and harder to see and even their feel, Gabriel’s presence, was fading. Sam felt raw, like some one had stripped away his skin and stole his most sacred thoughts. In a way, they had. Gabriel had. Sam scowled at the bar; it was just a kiss, for Christ sakes! It barely meant anything and still, the Archangel had bolted like a spooked cat. He crumpled up the napkin and let it fall to the bar. A guy in his thirties, with nice eyes and a soft voice came to stand in front of Sam. “Anything I can getcha?” 

Sam let out a sigh, mumbling “Tequila” and the guy nodded, setting down a glass and pouring in a finger or so. 

“What happened, your girlfriend leave you?” the person asked, sticking a rag in another glass and rubbing it clean.

Sam scoffed and downed the cup before setting back down on the bar tap, it made an unexpected loud noise in the mostly quiet bar. “You could say that.”

“Oh. Boyfriend?” the man grinned, pouring more of the liquor into Sam’s glass.

Sam took a slower drink this time, letting the bitterness burn into his tongue and scald his throat. “No, apparently not.”

The man’s eyebrows shot up, surprise looked good on his features and Sam wondered if ecstasy did as well. “Now, who would turn down a babe like you?” the bartender winked but another man called him away before Sam could retort.

After a moment or so, the man wandered back over when he noticed Sam’s empty glass, “So? Who?” he questioned

Sam shrugged “An angel.”

The guy laughed, “Well, the man who ditched you obviously didn’t know what he had.”

Sam smiled softly into his drink about to ask a name when a sharp demanding voice answered the bartender “And you would, right, Jack?”

Gabriel stood beside Sam, not taking a seat but glaring daggers at the friendly man who put his hands up in surrender and walked off. Sam watched the guy walk away, appreciating the view before taking the last drink in the glass and noticing that the man had kindly left the bottle. He poured himself more than necessary, still aware that the thread was drifting further and further away. Gabriel may be here but that clearly didn’t mean anything. He just wasn’t done with his toy yet. “I can hear you.” the higher being gritted out and Sam shrugged. 

“Sorry.”

Gabriel all but bared his teeth “You aren’t.”

Sam ignored it, the angel could skim what he wanted from Sam’ words.

“Aren’t you a faithful cunt.” was added, Gabriel motioning toward the random guy and Sam swallowed the anger with the next gulp of tequila, bypassing the insult and answering, he was quiet proud of himself, calmly.

“I am, as a matter of fact. But, you see, people either die…..” he downed the glass and ignored the sway his equilibrium did as he stood up and threw the money on the tap, finally looking at Gabriel pointedly “Or they leave.” 

He was all the way outside when Gabriel appeared in front of him, eyes glaring and the way he was standing made Sam think of going to battle. He blinked heavily, realizing the amount of alcohol was much more than he had thought because he could’ve sworn he was catching glimpses of golden feathers coming in and out of the present dimension. Gabriel’s anger was tangible in air around them, it was almost buzzing. Alternatively, that could also be the alcohol. Gabriel took a step toward him, pointing an accusing finger. “What the hell was I supposed to do, Winchester?! Huh?! You tell me that! One minute it was hatred, you hated everything about me, about angels! Oh, forgive me, except that pretty boy who’s in love with the Ken doll. And the next, you had your lips on mine and you were…. _accepting!_ When I flew to the bunker, I was expecting rejection! Anger! Yelling! Fuck that, I was expecting to be burned in Holy Fire! Not…not an invitation!”

“You-You hit on me!” Sam growled back, not liking the fact that he _had_ been the one to push them to the edge.

“I hit on everything that moves, you damn hunter! I wasn’t expecting you to play ball, okay?!” Gabriel shouted and well, hopefully nobody was watching them or listening. An believable explanation would be rare.

“Really? That’s your excuse. You were supposedly Loki. You fucked everyone. But when I come onto you the whole world has to stop, is that right? Oh no, Gabriel is about to fuck a hunter! Whatever has become of this world! You‘re a fucking messenger, improvise! Not run away like some kid. Oh, wait, I forgot, that‘s what you‘re good at. Running.” he yelled back 

“You don’t get to fucking whine! You weren’t dead! I was perfectly fine in my afterlife! And I get to come back to you and your self sacrificing bullshit.”, he seethed.

“Oh, forgive me; I’m so terribly sorry that I’m just some lesser being that gets in your way. In your way of hiding, I mean.” Sam spat out, anger humming through him.

“What would you have me do, Sam?! Play lackey to you and your brother?! Fight all the scary evil in the world?! Do I look like Castiel to you? I’m not going to die, _again_ , for a lost cause. This world thrives on evil. Thrives on sin and darkness. You close the gates of Hell, it wouldn’t change. Close the gates of Heaven, it still didn’t change. Humanity will create new kinds of darkness. That’s your instinct. It’s in your goddamn genes. You need it to survive. Or you’ll burn up!”

Sam curled his hands into fists “I don’t believe that. I won’t believe that. There’s always good.”

Gabriel scowled “No, there’s hope. And that isn’t the same thing. Believing that something is real doesn’t make it real. This isn’t a fairytale, this isn’t Neverland!”

“Screw you! Why should I listen to someone who gave up centuries ago? Why should I believe in someone who can’t even believe in himself?!” Sam hissed

Gabriel wasn’t backing down, showed no signs of slowing “Did you hear me asking for your belief? Or your attention?”

“You’re still here, aren’t you?” Sam growled out

“I’m here because you won’t let me fucking go.” he said, obviously pissed.

“What? I’m just supposed to give up? Like you? I don’t give up, Gabriel! I don’t let go! I feel exhausted, like I haven’t slept in months. Like my soul is drained. But I still haven’t let go. Why did you?”

And there the angel didn’t have an answer or retort or any more insults for humanity. He just looked furious. However, not with Sam, not directly anyway. Just angry in general. Like the world had fucked him over one time too many. “Because there’s no way you would stay. Not with me.”

“You don’t fucking know that! God! You fucking bastard! You think you’re the only one who’s upset about this! I didn’t exactly jump with joy when I found out, did I? But I wasn’t going to give up my chance at finally getting some happiness- _sharing_ some happiness. I didn’t have a whole lot to go on about you, except that you were a gigantic asshole. But you know what I told myself? That I could’ve been wrong! Well, I guess I wasn’t!” Sam threw up his hands, this argument was sporadic, complicated, and kept jumping from one topic to another but the anger was slowly draining away. Except there just seemed to be _so_ much and they could be at it quite awhile before the last drops of it were gone.

“I’m glad to not disappoint the great Sam Winchester!” Gabriel shouted

“Stop that! Okay, when in my thoughts have you ever seen me congratulate myself? Fucking never. Oh, I’m sorry. I guess I got a little proud when I overpowered Satan just so I could throw him, myself, and his older brother, not to mention my own brother into damnation, but hey, let’s act like I fucking love myself.”

Gabriel remained quiet. He didn’t like to think about his older brothers or where they were. And who had helped to open the Cage to put them in.

“Just fuck off, Gabriel!” Sam told him through clenched teeth and tried going around the Archangel but he felt a strong hand on his chest, he was being pushed backward at to fast a velocity to be done with legs, and he could hear the hard flapping of wings. When it stopped so did his breath as he was slammed up against a wall with a seething Gabriel in front of him, looking like Hell itself. 

“I tried that! I tried just cutting the cord but I could still feel yanks on the other end! Feel your grabby thoughts clinging to the frayed endings! And you called and called! You just wouldn’t let me go, Winchester! And then-” he cuts off with a harsh laugh that made Sam what to squirm away from the hand splayed on his chest, keeping him pinned to wall with no big effort on Gabriel’s part. “Then you have the gall, the sheer audacity, to _flirt_ with some bartender in fucking Loserville, Minnesota! Who the hell do you think you are? Huh? That you can just keep my mind and soul tethered to yours while you try picking up sluts in the shittiest dive around! Do you know who I am? What I am?” he snarled and Sam was shown that it wasn’t the alcohol that was buzzing when the street lamps blew out down the whole street and he wasn’t tipsy when three pairs of huge wings flared out behind Gabriel and Sam forgot to breathe momentarily. 

“Put. Me. Down.” Sam said, lowly. 

Gabriel just mocked surprised “Is that- Is that a threat, Sasquatch? Are you threatening me? Because…” he inhaled, the air making seething sounds as it passed his teeth and Gabriel’s hand pushed and Sam moved upward against the wall till Gabriel’s arm was completely stretched “…I don’t like threats.”

“No. See, you’re going to stay pinned to the grimy wall until you let go of those cords. Till you give up.” he said, innocently.

Sam looked down at him. Thinking back to the bunker. To the cold sweetness of ice cream and the ridiculous cartoon and, god, the stupid outfit Gabriel had snapped him into. Remembered the teasing look in his eye and the excitement when Sam pushed him up against the wall. Sam kept his eyes locked with the pair staring up at him in anger.

No matter what the Trickster said, Sam couldn’t be the only curious, he flexed his hand “Can you at least put me down some?” he asked, making sure it sounded bitter

Gabriel sighed as if it was such a heavy task and brought him down some until they were eye level and Sam tried thinking of something else to piss Gabriel off. “You know that bartender? Really nice ass.” and that sure did it, Gabriel’s hand tightened in Sam’s shirt.

“Let go of the threads, Winchester, and you can fuck it for all I care.”

But Sam ignored the first comment “Me? Oh no, the other way around. The way he walked,” Sam sucked in a breath “Dominant strides.” 

That did the trick, Gabriel leaned in, his wings twitching irritably and his breath hitting against Sam’s mouth when he growled “You‘d let _him_ fuck you?”

But while Gabriel had been glaring into hazel eyes, Sam was tracing the curve of Gabriel’s lips with his eyes and had managed to position a leg between Gabriel’s thighs. What a perfect way to get rid of some pent up anger. He swallowed and finally looked up into Gabriel’s eyes. The gold was vanishing quickly when Gabriel realized where Sam’s gaze had been. “No.” Sam admitted “Not him.” Sam said, bringing up his knee, rolling just the right way and watching Gabriel gasp.

The Archangel dropped him, immediately backing up the other side of the alley, looking at Sam, shocked once again “What the hell?!” he shouted but his breath was uneven and Sam smirked. “You go from screaming to sex in 3 seconds flat!”

Sam’s smirk widened considerably “No. I usually do both at the same time.” and he had to physically force down the laughter, not to mention his lust, when Gabriel’s face was yet again filled with surprise and arousal. 

“Father.” the angel’s murmured the expletive before he shook his head swiftly “I’m not- I don’t-Just drop the threads, okay?!” he sounded almost like he was pleading now. 

However, it was amusing Sam to no end, the great big bad Messenger of God didn’t have a defense against being offered sex. Say fucking instead of fighting and he fell to ruin, it was truly hilarious. Sam was going to have to remember this. “But, I don’t want to.” he said, repeating Gabriel’s earlier innocence and adding a slight pout.

Sam felt satisfaction creep through his veins when the accused threads were suddenly strengthened and Gabriel’s gaze zeroed in on the way he was sticking out his bottom lip. Fuck, his nerves were practically vibrating with his own want. His jeans were uncomfortable. Everything was starting to get uncomfortable, as if he could feel Gabriel’s Grace rumbling unhappily. He probably could. “You know, if you really aren’t into this….he told me when he gets off.” Sam lied, praying to anyone who’d listen that Gabriel would just make a damn move.

He turned to walk out of the alley when a hand caught his forearm and a snap resounded in his ears and suddenly he was facing a huge king size bed with dark green satin sheets and a nightstand covered in different containers of lubricant and other assortments. He turned to look at Gabriel and the Archangel was scowling as he snapped again, this time making the lights dim to a soft ambient and banish Sam’s jacket away but left the rest of his clothes. He pushed him and Sam fell onto the bed, willingly. 

Gabriel prowled closer, still glaring at Sam till he straddled the hunter on the bed, snapping away Sam’s top flannel shirt, leaving the only his t-shirt and his jeans. “You just don’t quit, do you?”

Sam smiled, trying to keep the satisfaction out of it as he ran his hands up Gabriel’s thighs “And you try your hardest to make yourself believe you want to.” he said, smugly and Gabriel leaned down, mingling their breath together as he crooked an eyebrow.

“I was offering you a way out. But now?” his gaze considerably darkened “Now, you’re tied to me. And there isn’t any exit.”

Sam’s hand slid up the back of Gabriel’s neck to tangle in the dirty blonde hair “What makes you think I was looking for one?” he pushed down with his hand and surged up, meeting with a clack of teeth and tongues immediately tangling together, searching each others’ mouths like the answer to life is at the back of their throats. Desperation sealing off air and sucking out the anger as the lust simply increased like pressure at the bottom of the ocean. And then, Sam wasn’t quite sure if it had been Gabriel or himself but somebody shifted and their clothed erections rubbed together just so making Sam moan into the angel’s mouth.

Gabriel pulled back, sitting on the hunter’s hips looking all too smug with his perch, Sam glared up at him “Still want me to let go?”

The Archangel’s smirk fell away “Are you sure you want this? This isn’t something you can just undo, Sam.”

Even though Sam had always protested the use of Dean’s nickname when it came from Gabriel’s lips, he was finding dislike in the way Gabriel said his name without any emotion. Again, he was reminded that this was not a fragile or even human being. Gabriel’s eyes flickered as soon as that thought passed through Sam’s mind and went to move off the Winchester. Sam’s hands gripped the thighs straddling him, the pads of his fingers pushing into the denim of Gabriel‘s jeans. Trying to ground himself and keep the angel on top of him to stay put, he flattened his palms until the sweaty skin touched the denim as well. He sucked in a breath and shook his head “Stop assuming things.” he muttered, trying to brush away the building urge of thrusting up. 

Gabriel grimaced at Sam’s chest, sucking on his bottom lip in a way that made a part of Sam’s mind groan “I don’t think you understand. This is ….permanent. Not even Death can….”

Sam rolled his eyes and felt the urge increase “I kinda got that when you popped into the bunker. ” his instincts were too frustrated to ignore any longer and his hips bucked up, making Gabriel’s hands fall to Sam’s chest for balance. The contact tingled even with the thin t-shirt to separate the skin on skin feeling. Gabriel’s right hand curled back instantly like he had been shocked. Then the other hand as well and he was glaring at Sam again.

Sam was quickly losing capability of higher thinking and just sent a confused look, he was _so hard_ and the constant droning of the bond was getting louder and louder, he couldn‘t help it when he bucked again. But Gabriel’s hands landed on either side of his head and the Archangel growled out “Do you want a handprint on your chest?”

He wiggled his hips up in favor of an answer before his still slightly tipsy brain reminded him his brother had a handprint, he forced himself to form words “They’re bonded?”

Gabriel snorted, “For all that your brother knows? Not in the slightest.”

Sam really tried aborting the next thrust but when Gabriel let out a low moan, he buried one hand in the angel’s hair as he licked and swallowed the little sounds trying to escape Gabriel’s throat. When Sam pulled back, he gulped air gratefully “Wha-What does that mean?”

Gabriel swallowed and took in unneeded breaths “Castiel hasn’t told him.” but Gabriel snapped again, the undershirt was gone and Sam’s torso was victim to the unexpectedly warm air barely touching his skin. Sam completely forgot about the conversation and squirmed, his back being caressed by the satin sheets and Gabriel’s body pinning him down, looking at him like he was, _fuck_ , like he was edible. His tongue flicked out and coated his lips in salvia while Gabriel’s golden eyes followed the simple movement. 

He didn’t like this dance; in fact, he would’ve preferred no dance at all. He pushed up with his hips again and the fuzzy glimpses of feathers started teasing at the tear between dimensions as Gabriel let out another growl, rocking down to meet Sam‘s thrusts. “Didn’t anyone ever tell you patience is a virtue?” 

Sam blinked at Gabriel before his gaze was distracted by a cream colored feather floating down to rest against the forest green sheets “Not very virtuous.” he replied, trying to sit up but hot hands gripped his shoulders and kept him down on the bed. Gabriel snarled and pulled his hands away when they started to get impossibly hotter. Sam felt his throat go dry “I want-”

“You don’t.” Gabriel cut him off “It would feel like a very powerful electric shock if I did it now.”

Sam tried swallowing, his throat catching a little “When?”

Gabriel’s smirk returned with full force as he snapped his fingers again, Sam only had his boxers now; he fisted the sheets until his knuckles whitened, the front part of the fabric already damp with precome. “When you’re closer.” was the answer. He couldn’t silence the whimper, even if the air was warm it was still a surprise against his cock and it twitched in excitement. But Gabriel’s weight was gone and Sam felt light headed with need as a low whine clawed at his dry throat “Gabriel.” he mumbled, he pushed his hips up into the air and he heard a frustrated sound near his legs. He lifted his head and Gabriel was in between his legs, too far away to do any actual damage to Sam’s body. 

“Touch yourself.” the Archangel demanded, his eyes dark and Sam couldn’t help but moan again, letting his head fall back but the voice was suddenly in his ear, though Gabriel had yet to move. “Look at me and touch yourself.” 

He was suddenly further up the bed and propped up a little, his gaze easily falling on Gabriel but he had a feeling it wouldn‘t be appreciated if he mentioned it. The feathers were still fuzzy and distant but they were still intriguing Sam, sparking heat in his belly in a startling way. He flexed his hand, letting it sneak toward the waistband of his boxers “Can I see them?”

Gabriel peered at him before slowly, much too slowly, the feathers become more vibrant and the strong tendons they were attached to became clearer, there were six and while altogether they shimmered like a warm sunset, individually their colors were more obvious. They started out a cream off color white, like clouds in the winter night sky before dipping into soft shades of a light pale pink mixed with even softer shades of pastel blue while those spread down into a subtle touch of muted wispy purple then the striking gold of Gabriel’s eyes was challenged by the sunny gilt that followed, the whiskey touched nimble feathers that were ruffled up and twitching with the same kind of arousal that strained at Sam’s now hard as diamonds cock. He had completely forgotten that he needed air, completely forgotten anything that wasn’t the frothy movements of the wings or the Archangel in front of him. He was vaguely aware that Gabriel snapped away his boxers. He started making little wanton sounds as he wrapped his fingers around his cock, he was much too close to do this so he moved his other hand to grip at his base the best he could as his hand started moving jagged when he stroked up, the sweaty palm much too dry. His eyes caught Gabriel’s and the heat in his stomach started burning brighter, as his hand picked up the pace, the precome dribbling out of his slit and slightly making the strokes easier, his moans coming out garbled destroyed little pleas. But Gabriel remained where he was, his own treacherous hand palming himself as he watched Sam’s movements. Sam pushed his feet down into the mattress so he could thrust up into his fist better and made the mistake of letting his eyes slide shut.

He had a lapful of much too clothed Archangel in seconds, a hand fisted in his hair, Gabriel yanked back and Sam winced, opening his eyes to glare at him. However, Gabriel’s mouth was over his again and he felt air being sucked from his lungs. The wings that had captivated him earlier were making quick half-aborted flaps as if Gabriel couldn’t decide if he was going to wrap them around Sam or pull away again, Sam settled that when he pulled away from the meld of their mouths and gave him a questioning glance. Gabriel’s eyes went wide; he cast a glance at his wings before looking back to Sam, nodding sharply. The wings immediately calmed, still twitching slightly and when Sam went to reach out, Gabriel fluffed them out, reaching back for the touch. 

Instead of the fistful Gabriel had expected Sam to bury in his wings, Sam let his index finger trail up the strong tendon of his first set of wings, drawing out a pleased hum and his wing pushed up against the pad of the digit. Sam smiled “They’re vulnerable?” he asked, letting his middle finger join the other. He traced the first tendon as far as he could till he met a wet gland, he quickly looked at the matching wing on the opposite side of him and another gland was leaking there as well. He raised an eyebrow but didn’t touch the oil that was quickly making the feathers wet. Gabriel nodded and took a hold of Sam’s free wrist and pressed Sam’s hand onto his crotch, even through the jeans Gabriel still had on Sam could feel how hard he was. He let his one hand drift up to the button closing Gabriel’s erection off and let the other swipe away the oil to drag it down into the feathers. Gabriel let out a startled cry and gripped at Sam’s shoulders tightly before ripping his hands off again when the temperature started to rise. Sam slipped the button out of its position and pulled the zip of Gabriel’s jeans down, as he murmured into Gabriel’s ear “So very sensitive, aren’t you? Wet like that for me. Eager for just one small touch. I bet you could come from just my hands in your wings.” Gabriel let out an agreeing purr and pushed Sam down, making Sam lose his grip on both Gabriel’s wings and his jeans. 

He scowled up at the Archangel but it was gone as quickly as the pushing hands, Gabriel’s eyes were shut and his eyebrows were bent up in passion, his bottom lip being aggravated horribly by his teeth. Gabriel released his lip and uttered, “I can.”

Sam had to clamp his hands back into the sheets at the sudden raw demanding _want_ that was drenching him. He released one of the balled up sheets and his hand went to Gabriel’s covered cock, palming hard. Gabriel shuddered and lifted a shaking hand to snap, his clothes finally gone. Sam let go and surged up, drinking Gabriel’s protests, his hands going back to each of the dripping main wings, mercifully getting the oil from the feathers instead of the saturated glands, squeezing them until his hands were slicker then if he had just dumped lube on them. He had quickly caught on that Gabriel liked to watch when the Archangel ordered that he jerk off so he pushed Gabriel off his lap, his lover still making vain protests. Sam made sure Gabriel was watching him before he gave his cock another quick stroke, the oil making it feel _oh so good_ but he didn’t let it distract him, he trailed past his scrotum, his balls tensing but the touch was too fleeting to do anything for him. A little further and Sam reached what he was looking for, Gabriel's hoarse strangled groan confirming that. His index finger circled his own hole, repeating Gabriel own method by drawing his bottom lip into the provocation of his teeth, the oil again having a slightly different affect then the lube. As if he could feel Gabriel’s Grace in it. He pushed in, barely breaching but he put on a show of twisting his face up and moaning things that would make Gabriel’s porno look like a kiddie movie. And while it was a show, most of the sounds weren’t fabricated at all; the easy press and undemanding burn as he pushed in until his knuckle breached making his nerves vibrate for the real thing. He carefully added another finger, grinning at the low whine Gabriel was _emitting_. Like how his anger had buzzed in the air, his lust was so much stronger, thicker but less destructive. Giving off something that uniquely Gabriel and making Sam heady. He stretched out his two fingers, making the burn more perceptible but it was still a welcome ache, he scissored his fingers a few more times before adding the third. He arched off the bed, calling Gabriel’s name as he accidentally brushed that spot inside, his eyes shutting as sparks raced up and down his spine.

Gabriel couldn’t take anymore, getting back in between Sam’s legs and pulling Sam’s fingers away, the puffy rim clenching at nothing, Sam tugged him, sealing their mouths together in a rough kiss, until he was effectively under Gabriel. He pulled away and looked up with a challenging look and Gabriel’s lips twisted in an amused expression as he huffed out a breath and positioned his hands so that they were on either side of Sam’s head again, Sam just spread his legs further and let his hand tangle in the hair at the base of Gabriel’s neck. Gabriel dipped down to nip along Sam’s jaw and pushed one of his legs till it was bent and flush against his chest, Sam caught on and held it there with his free hand. Gabriel started mouthing at Sam’s neck as the head of his cock pressed against the prepped, abused, rim and Sam writhed down against it when Gabriel didn’t push in, whimpering out needy demands of supplication but Gabriel just continued to suck happily at the quickly discolored skin of Sam’s neck. “Gabriel, _please_. I wan-I need you.” he hissed out and Gabriel bit down hard as he reached down and guiding his cock halfway into Sam, his neck blossoming a dark hickey as he moaned gratefully and clenched around his lover. His _mate_ , if only Gabriel would-

“Weren’t you l-listening? I can hear you, you know.” the voice graveled above him, much deeper and soaked with lust then expected but Sam pushed down, making a pleased hum when Gabriel plunged in a little more and the Archangel's hand pressing into the bed between Sam's arm and side. He dipped down and started teasing at Sam‘s nipples, his tongue swiping over the right one. When it didn’t harden right away Gabriel bit gently and tugged it with his teeth making Sam jerk with a pleasured mumble of “More.” 

Gabriel moved his mouth and teased the other nipple the same way before he was yanked away rather tersely. 

“I do.” Sam shot back, answering the question as he nipped at Gabriel’s chin, his hand tightening in the soft golden strands and letting his tongue trace up until it was pushing into the Archangel’s mouth. Their eyes still open and a teasing look in Gabriel’s made Sam realize what he was about to do, the hunter pulled away from the kiss with a surprised gasp as Gabriel pushed all the way in, bottoming out, the bond that had been flickering at the start of the evening was now glowing like the sun, making both of them have a different kind of pleasure run through their veins. Gabriel's wings were shuddering and pushing out for more of Sam’s touch. Sam let his leg go and his muscles thanked him as he wrapped both legs around Gabriel’s midsection and rocked down hard, making the burn spread to every nerve ending, his angle not good enough to hit his prostrate and he scrunched up his nose, attacking Gabriel’s mouth with his teeth and tongue, as the Archangel started moving much to gently for Sam’s tastes. Gabriel snarled back at him and it was all a bit feral but Sam’s ignored cock was oozing precome with every little nip to his tongue or barely strong shove into that bundle of nerves that could set off his own personal fireworks. His lover’s hands were still locked into the sheets and he bit hard at Gabriel’s tongue in retaliation of the neglect. However, Gabriel’s hands only flexed then tightened in a second thought. “It’ll hurt, you greedy little slut.” Gabriel said harshly into their linked mouths. 

“Heard you the -ah yes fuck there- first time.” Sam pushed back, clenching and moving around the swollen cock in him again and smirking when Gabriel clawed at the sheets, whimpering out his name.

Gabriel groaned, letting his forehead hit Sam’s as he thrust particularly hard and right into his prostate. “I never had a fucking chance.” he muttered and Sam shook his head, smiling through the warmth all but overflowing in his stomach, he was close.

“Not in the least.” he replied when he could form coherent words, catching Gabriel’s wrist. Gabriel frowned disapprovingly but let Sam press his hand so it was clutching Sam’s right hipbone. He raised an eyebrow as if daring Gabriel to move it but the Archangel just let it rest there as he thrust again, not as directly as before but it brushed the spot and sent more of those delicious fiery little particles dancing on his backbone, arching up and shoving down at the same time making his lover suck in air Gabriel didn’t even need, those same particles seemed to hover toward where Gabriel’s hand was gripping his hip. Heating up the skin and making everything tingle in that weird sort of way when you accidentally touch the prongs that are still plugged into the socket and you get a surprising jolt. Except it was building and Sam fought the slightly pained whimper that broke free of his lips. Gabriel was immediately closer then before his chest brushing against Sam’s, pressing soft encouraging kisses to his eyelids that were squeezed shut.

“I told you.” he breathed out with a little chuckle and Sam rammed down hard against him, making Gabriel yelp and he got a strange mix of pleasure and pain that made his cock spasm and drip even more precome onto his stomach, he was still on the brink and it was edging on miraculous that he hadn’t come yet. “Yeah, mmm, that would b-be me, Sammy.” the lips said, moving against his cheek and he let the nickname go as the shock built until it was impossible to feel anything else. A white hot demand searing into his skin and he could barely feel Gabriel around the edges of the sharp prickling teeth, slowly it died down to the same low buzz he had felt earlier. The bond was clearer to see now, like a bridge into the other mind, thoughts almost too easy just to pick up but he quickly understood that those were feelings, not thoughts. There was so many, lust and love and hope being the main three at that precise moment but there was others that were obviously trying to be hidden. Loneliness. Guilt. Hatred. All directed at his mate. He wanted to change those and Sam felt a happy little flutter hum through the link as he thought about that word. Mate. _His_ mate. He blinked and scanned his lover’s frustrated face, confused then he understood as Gabriel was still, completely still. His enormous, agile, wings encased them in a protective bubble that made Sam smile stupidly at him but it stopped when he noticed Gabriel’s discomfort. He hadn’t been moving during the….”Mating, is a good word for it.” Gabriel muttered, still not making any movements and Sam easily corrected that by rocking against him, whining thankfully when Gabriel’s hands instantly started roaming, touching, caressing, and teasing every strip of Sam he could reach, both working in perfect unison as Sam would push down, Gabriel would thrust up. 

The obscene sound of skin on skin filled the room with shameless grunts as they both were getting much too close to the edge to back off, Gabriel wings beating gusts of air as one of Sam’s hands started to glide up the tendon again. A dark lustful look stuck in Sam’s hazel eyes made Gabriel shiver and quicken his thrusts, making Sam’s mouth fall open and eyes shut momentarily to whisper encouragement and praise, his hand still moving, steadily. Gabriel knew where Sam was heading for, let his hand finally wrap around his lover’s hard cock in a tight fist, and pumped him relentlessly. Again, Sam was delayed from his target and he gripped at the tendon, pleading for more from his lover. Gabriel had timed it perfectly, thrusting in to hit Sam’s sweet spot as he stroked up to push his thumb into the leaking slit with a skilled flick of his wrist and now, it was Sam who didn’t stand a chance, the warmth bursting in his stomach and shooting up and down his spinal column as he came with a shout all over Gabriel’s hand and his stomach. The bond was sending vibrations to rack at Sam’s chest, pounding in his heart and lungs as Gabriel stroked him through orgasm but Sam was stubborn and clung to that reserved strength he had been taught to keep. He gripped the oil gland, he leaned up and Gabriel watched with wide astonished eyes as Sam licked at the sinuous oil, making his angel keen , his mouth falling open as Sam didn’t let up, his tongue swirling before he applied his mouth, sucking hard then dipping down to mouth at the sensitive feathers as well. Gabriel came inside him with a growled “Mate.” and Sam pulled away from the now over touched wings, he pressed his oil slicked lips to Gabriel’s and the Archangel’s curiosity made him lick it off Sam’s lips before delving in to share it with Sam’s tongue. As they both came down from the orgasmic highs with their bonds, like their limbs, were entangled. The wings faded back into their allotted dimension and Gabriel snapped them both clean.

Sam examined his hip, the hand print a bit more spidery and bolder than Dean’s. He let his own possessiveness trickle into the bond and Gabriel hummed into the crook of his neck where he was still biting unneeded marks. 

Gabriel pulled out of him gently and then collapsed against Sam’s chest; the hunter smiled and tugged him up until he could kiss him again. “You have jealously issues.” he said into the angel’s mouth.

Sam laughed softly when Gabriel pulled away with his smirk in place and said “Aren’t you glad for that?” but the laughter quickly died away when Sam inadvertently felt a pitiful resignation drift through the bond. 

“Gabe?” he asked and watched the Archangel’s features mix with anger for being caught and surprise at the sudden familiarity.

“What’s that all about” he mumbled, pushing the feeling back through the bond and watched as Gabriel looked away with a frown. 

“I can’t stay.” the Archangel answered, guilt and resignation coming through the bond again, trying desperately hard to be hidden but pulsing out for Sam to see anyway.

He knew very well that if Gabriel truly wanted to go he would be alone right now. He snarled out “The hell you can’t.” pushing reassurance and love back through the bridge and Gabriel’s face look conflicted.

“Sam.” he said, quietly in that kind of condescending voice as if he were about to explain something to a child. The Winchester bit his tongue, letting Gabriel continue “This….wouldn’t quite work.”

“How?” he ground out, his jaw pushing out defiantly and Gabriel adopted that look that detested challenges.

Gabriel sighed out “Your brother, for one.”

“I can handle Dean. Listen, you aren’t going anywhere. I don’t care what you think you need to do for my well-being. You’re horrible at deciphering anything when it comes to me, in case you haven’t noticed.” said Sam as he dumped Gabriel on to the space next to him and hovered over him, glaring at him, pushing more love and defiance across the bridge. Brushing his lips against Gabriel’s when he felt a returned flicker of happiness and begrudging acceptance. He fell back to where he was laying and pulled Gabriel up against his chest.

“You were lying when you said you can handle Dean, weren’t you?” Gabriel muttered as the dim lights merged into darkness and Sam yawned.

“Yeah.” he replied into Gabriel’s neck and heard a soft huff of nervous laughter, having his own anxious thoughts about his brother’s reaction but they were swept away when gratefulness was wrapped around the bridge. He let his eyes fall shut as Gabriel’s hushed voice said “Stupid hunter.” 

“Your stupid hunter.” he murmured back.


End file.
